Mr. Baldwin
Mr. Baldwin is a seahorse and the homeroom teacher at Freshwater High. He is pregnantMr. Baldwin's Fishbook profile. Personality He finds paper clips and thoughts of being fired interesting. He dislikes whiny students and Friday nights. He gives lessons about history often. According to Milo, his nose looks like a giant sea cucumber. Personal Life He spotted Bea sneaking into Clamantha's locker so she could get the yearbook picture. When the Grow-Dino grew and exploded inside, he simply just said "works for me" ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). It is shown that Mr. Baldwin sleeps during the job. He made a lecture on the history of lectures. He then quickly fell asleep in the middle of the lecture ("Fish Sleepover Party"). Mr. Baldwin does roll call every morning, and can't stand Milo's entrance with the eel. Mr. Balwin says it can't be about him all the time. He then reveals he's pregnant and never knew male seahorses could get pregnant ("Fish Out of Water"). He caught Jocktopus beating up Albert and called him by his full name. He made Albert to detention for standing in the hallway too long ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). When Bea went on a plane and crashed the ceiling of Freshwater High, Mr. Baldwin yells "Take me with you. I need a new job!" He later made a job in Fish Flakes Inc. when he heard there was a job opening ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). When Mr. Baldwin did a lecture about Shellington, Milo was causing several distractions. When Baldwin could not take it anymore, he told Milo to see him after class. He put him in a bag full of water and tells him he's failing class. Milo still doesn't get it and tells him for a guy who doesn't laugh you sure make some funny jokes. Milo heads off, leaving Baldwin annoyed and dumbfounded. When it was time to take the test, Mr. Baldwin notices Milo isn't in his desk. When Milo comes, he barely passed. Baldwin was happy like Milo cause he doesn't have to lose anymore hair of distress ("Fail Fish"). When Oscar laughed at Mr. Baldwin's lecture when Milo told him to laugh at everything, Mr. Baldwin gave him detention ("Funny Fish"). Mr. Baldwin once took Oscar's backpack and when he heard trouble, he tells his students he has "car trouble". When Milo thought Baldwin was Captain Aquarium, he, Oscar, and Bea (she needed a story for journalism) spied on him to see if he was a superhero. At first, the book says Captain Aquarium heads off to the Eyeglass store to fight crime, but Mr. Baldwin just got new glasses. Then it says Captain Aquarium goes to the bank and fights criminals, but Baldwin runs away when he sees them. Then it says Captain Aquarium changes in a phone booth, but Baldwin napped there. They still didn't give up and Milo had a plan. Bea led Mr. Baldwin to Oscar dressed as a villain and Milo trapped in a glass cup. Baldwin didn't fall for it and was about to take Milo and Oscar home. But Bea flashed her camera and Baldwin accedently let go. But the gang escaped the sharks, as they were vegetarians, and Mr. Baldwin helped Bea pass Journalism ("Baldwin the Super Fish"). Milo's ninja trapped Baldwin in a bowl cause he was about to give a suprise pop quiz to everyone. He complained and said he needs a new job when he gets out ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). Mr. Baldwin once did a drawing of a robot fighting a dinosaur in the board, but it's interrupted by Albert's coughing. Baldwin then noties Albert has the dropsy, so he hits a button, and Principal Stickler and Nurse Fishington comes and put's Albert in a bag. When Milo was faking having the disease, Mr. Baldwin comes with presents and runs away to avoid getting infected ("Dropsy!"). When the Swirlies was on, Mr. Baldwin wanted tickets and asked his students if they have any, even giving them an A for the semester if they give him tickets. Albert stood up, but it was just his birthday and he was gonna hand out cupcakes. After Bea, Mio, Oscar and Albert got out of the toilet in the Swirlies, the whole stadium booed and Mr. Baldwin came down floating in an umbrella complaining it took so long to find tickets and Bea ruined it ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Milo turned giant and smashed Mr. Baldwin's classroom wall, Baldwin said "I'm not even gonna turn around", and drank his coffee. When Milo turned EXTREMELY giant and tried to climb the tanks to Freshwater High, he passed Mr. Baldwin's apartment room. The moment Mr. Baldwin saw giant Milo, he froze in shock and his hair fell off ("Big Fish"). Mr. Baldwin didn't read the chapter of the day so he had no idea what to do for the next 37 minutes. But Principal Stickler came to the room and told Baldwin to stop teaching so he could give the class an important announcement. Baldwin was extremely happy to leave the room and told the class if anyone needs him he will be wandering the halls ("Fish Floaters"). Relationships Milo Mr. Baldwin shows dislike towards Milo and doesn't appreciate him. Mr. Baldwin thinks of Milo as a "selfish fish" and also thinks it's annoying how Milo always interrupts the class when it's learning time ("Fish Out of Water"). For some reason he calls Milo in to help him with his "woman problem". He loses hair cause of stress teaching Milo ("Fail Fish"). Background information *He is voiced by Dana Snyder, who also voices Bud. *He commonly sleeps on the job. *He is pregnant and never knew that male sea horses can get pregnant ("Fish Out of Water"). *He is the first Disney Channel character to deal with Mpreg(Short for Male Pregnancy). However, male sea horses are ones to get pregnant (so if he were human, they'd be a problem). *He has a best friend named "Mark" ("Dropsy!"). *Milo said during his class that his nose looks like a giant sea cucumber("Fish Sleepover Party") which is odd because one of the Freshwater High cheerleaders appears to be a sea cucumber (Underwater Boy, Parasite Fright). *In "Bea Becomes an Adult Fish", it is revealed that he is not a day over 29. So, if the events of this episode happened in 2010, he was born in 1981. *Has a "Panic Button". *In Baldwin the Super Fish, it is seen inside his room a little bed with baby toys hanging in top of it. This could be a bed for his baby, due to him being pregnant. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Peopleing" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"Riding in Cars with Fish" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Run, Oscar, Run" *"Oscar Makes an Impression *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" }} Season 2 *"Hairanoid" *"Milo on the Lam" References Category:Characters